Big Brother 7
|nextseason= }} , also known as Big Brother FFWD, is the seventh season of Suitman's Big Brother, which is due to premiere on March 10, 2018. Production A seventh season was rumoured during the run of , but was confirmed on February 16, 2018 with the reveal of the FFWD theme, and the announcement that it was to be the shortest of any Suitman's Big Brother season with two competitions every night. Applications for new houseguests opened on January 7, 2018, and closed over two weeks later on March 3. Each "week" (a single fast forward night) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from , and . Twists * FFWD: This season, each cycle took place within one "fast forward" night, featuring both the HOH and POV competitions, along with an eviction every day. Typically reserved for a Double Eviction in standard seasons, this twist significantly shortened the length of the season to just two real weeks. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Anthony | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Barney | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Brien | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Emmett | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| India | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| James | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jay | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Kasey | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Logan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Luca | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Maddy | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Max | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Robby | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Romeo | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Stuart | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Notes | colspan="17"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Category:Big Brother Seasons